León (Ferdinand I)
León led by Ferdinand I is a custom civilization by JFD, with contributions from COF, Sukritact, and senshidenshi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'León' León was a medieval Spanish kingdom. Leon proper included the cities of León, Salamanca, and Zamora—the adjacent areas of Vallodolid and Palencia being disputed with Castile, originally its eastern frontier. The kings of Leon ruled Galicia, Asturias, and much of the county of Portugal before Portugal gained independence about 1139. Ferdinand I Ferdinand I, called the Great (el Magno), was the Count of Castile from his uncle's death in 1029 and the King of León after defeating his brother-in-law in 1037. According to tradition, he was the first to have himself crowned Emperor of Spain (1056), and his heirs carried on the tradition. He was a younger son of Sancho III of Navarre and Muniadona of Castile, and by his father's will recognised the supremacy of his eldest brother, García Sánchez III of Navarre. While Ferdinand inaugurated the rule of the Navarrese Jiménez dynasty over western Spain, his rise to preeminence among the Christian rulers of the peninsula shifted the locus of power and culture westward after more than a century of Leonese decline. Nevertheless, "the internal consolidation of the realm of León–Castilla under Fernando el Magno and queen Sancha (1037–1065) is a history that remains to be researched and written." 'Dawn of Man' "Great and formidable Ferdinand I, King of León, the Empire of Spain is yours for the taking. In the early years of the 10th century, León was a rising power. Her Christian princes rallied the northern counties against the Muslim states in the south, and León would come to dominate amongst Spain's noble kingdoms. As Count of Castile and then King of León, your triumphs over both Christian lord and Muslim emir alike would win you the respect and awe of your peers. It was thus by your military and diplomatic triumphs that you would be hailed as the first Emperor of Spain. El magnus, the prestige of your dominion was unmatched, but Spain has once more been broken into petty and bickering kingdoms. Can you take up the throne and reunite Spain's noble territories? Can you subject all lords - no matter their faith - beneath the formidable power of your crown? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Do you know how to bow? Then good. I am Ferdinand I, Emperor of All Hispania, though you may know me better as the king of León... Now is the part when you bow." Defeat: "You have triumphed over León. You have the right to call yourself her king." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Faith. *4_Num Gold. *4 Magistrates.|rewards = Civilization becomes known as Hispania. *A Golden Age begins. *Gain 20 Influence over all currently Allied City-States. *Puppeted City-States begin celebrating a We Love the King Day. *Note: The Gold cost increases with each City-State you would gain Influence over. *Note: The Faith cost increases with each Puppeted city you have.}} Citizen. *4_Num Magistrates.|rewards = All conquered cities under 5 Population receive 1 Citizen. *Note: The Magistrates cost increases with each city that stands to gain a Citizen.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now visiting your royal tombs and eating your churros with chocolate! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''JFD'': Author, Art (Leaderscene, Unit Flag), Coding, Design, Research, Writing *''COF'': Art (Leaderscene) *''Danrell'': Graphics (Unit Model) *''OCP'': Research (City-List) *''Senshidenshi'': Art (Map) *''Sukritact'': Art (Unit Icons) Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Spain Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Portugal